The Truth
by Nisha
Summary: ChiChi goes out for a little harmless partying but it winds up messing up her and Goku's relationship. Will their love survive? I love writing stupid summaries haha
1. Where's ChiChi?

Okay I have decided to update this horrible fic anyway despite its suckiness.

As you know I DON'T own Dragonball even though I would love to

            Goku finally arrived at home with Gohan in hopes of devouring the food that they thought had been prepared for them. "Chi-chi! We're here! What's for dinner?"  Goku wandered through the house to the kitchen to see an empty table and no sweet aroma of food floating about. "HEY!" yelled Goku angrily. "I thought there was gonna be food here. I'm so hungry", whined Goku as he searched the cabinets for anything to snack on.

            "Dad, have you seen mom? She's not anywhere in the house and there's no note or anything." Said Gohan. Terror was on his face with the thought that something bad may have happened to his mother.

            "Now that you mention it Gohan I haven't seen her but I didn't exactly look for her either. She just might be outside hanging up the clothes she washed without us noticing her. Don't worry about it. We'll find her after we get some energy." With that Goku took so instant noodles* whocares if they don't have this in the DBZ world they do now*. He stuck the noodles in the pot and placed it on the stove. After a good ten minutes Goku wondered why the noodles weren't done. It seemed he had forgotten a very important step.

            "Uh Dad? You know you were supposed to add water right?" sighed the little Gohan who was in complete awe of how ignorant his father could be at times. 

            After they had had their fill of food, which consisted of 50 pacs of noodles per saiyan (chi-chi knew to prepare for her family) and over a gallon to drink, they went on searching for their missing family member.

If you want you can flame me cause I know I really deserve it. I don't mind.


	2. The Club

Well thanks for whoever wanted me to update because this story is just kinda weird and I don't know what to do with it… but since you want me to I'll try.  And don't even go there cause I don't own Dragonball.

            After they had finished their dinner that ended up being burnt, for the most part, they went to search for the missing family member.

            "Okay Gohan. I will go check the forest while you go back to Capsule Corp. and see if your mom is there."

            "Okay! See ya soon dad!" Gohan then ran out of the house with incredible speed and headed for the Capsule Corporation in hopes of finding his mother. Though he wouldn't admit it to his dad he was quite a bit worried about Chi-Chi. She was never one to run of without telling her family where she was. And to top that off she never had anywhere to go besides shopping. Or so they thought…

            The music was loud in the club that night while the dancers were enjoying the alcoholic beverages all around the bar. Chi-Chi was there next to the wall wearing a very tight black dress that made guys wonder in awe. She didn't know whether she felt like drinking or going to the dance floor. That was all decided when a young and handsome gentleman came over.

            "Hello. May I ask what a beautiful lady like you is doing here alone?" said the man in a soft tone. Chi-Chi was startled by this at first but then answered his question.

            "Well I just came out for a dance and a drink and I don't think women should always have to be accompanied, do we?" replied Chi-Chi. Even though this was a compliment and also the fact that he was flirting with her she didn't like the thought that women were weak and needed to be around a man at all times. The man was stunned by this but recovered quickly.    

            "Well would you mind if I joined you?" answered the man. "I'd really like to get to know you."

            "Why yes you can" said Chi-Chi not once thinking of the husband or son that was waiting at home.

Okay I would make this longer but I've unfortunately got that little thing they call "school" tomorrow. But we know it as the prison for teens. Lack of sleep isn't getting me anywhere either. URGH I'm going now! 


	3. Bulma Helps Out

Okay I'm back and for some reason I'm still gonna update this thing. When boredom attacks. I may sound korny but thanks for actually reviewing. I even appreciate the flames. Gotta love em. Ha. ANYWAY on with the torment...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Capsule Corp...

"Hi Bulma! Have you seen my mom? We haven't seen her all day and we figured she might be over here," said Gohan. He was currently standing in the yard owned by the Briefs (Vegeta is not included in this because this is somewhere before the Cell saga. You can fit it in yourself.). The huge Capsule Corporation was above them as Gohan awaited his answer.

"Well to tell you the truth, I haven't seen her in awhile. I don't know where she might be. Did she leave you any kind of notice or what not to give you a clue of some sort as to where she might be?"

"No," replied Gohan. "She didn't tell us anything. Dad and I just came home but mom wasn't there." Gohan was deeply upset now. His mother was nowhere to be found and his worries were getting the best of him. He didn't know what to do next so he thought to ask Bulma. "Can you help us find her? I'm really worried. I even miss her yelling at me for not studying!"

"Sure! It's about time I found something to do around here. Without the Dragonball hunts and all the adventures it's quite boring. So let's see... where do we start? We could check around with the rest of the guys but I doubt that Chi-Chi would be there. 

So I guess that's the only option. So off to Yamcha's!"

So Gohan and Bulma went to Yamcha's house. Gohan had to carry Bulma all the way there because of inability to fly. He was very irritated due to the fact that Bulma was constantly squirming around because of her fear of heights. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was not having such a good experience trying to find his wife. He looked everywhere around the surrounding area to his house but he saw no trace of her. Even the carefree Goku was worried now. Chi-Chi never left without notice. She was devoted to her family and would never do that. Goku looked underneath every rock without any sign of her. He searched in every tree. He couldn't find her and was getting very frustrated. 

"Chi-Chi! Where are you? Please Chi come back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the club Chi-Chi was talking to the man she had just met. His eyes were enchanting her the more he stared. Those bluish mixed with green orbs were her own little haven. They were just talking about anything that popped in their heads. Chi-Chi found out that his name is Danny and he worked for a large and prosperous company. She was in awe and was just marveled by him.

After awhile she realizes that she had to go home so her family wouldn't discover her. Just yet that is. She didn't want to upset her son and her husband for that matter. She still cares about Goku, more then she would like to admit. She just felt that Goku didn't care about her. She wanted her family to be okay. For everyone to be happy with each other but Goku had to show that he cared first. Until then she was going to have a little fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I don't really know what to do with Chi-Chi. She's just sorta there. Typical writer's block. So if you wouldn't mind helping me out a little with some ideas I wouldn't mind in the least.

See Ya! I might decide to actually make a long chapter for once but I don't know cause I usually get tired of typing so I guess you'll have to deal. 


	4. ChiChi's New Dilema

            Dun Dun Dun! I'm back! You know these reviewers are kinda funny. Especially the flames. Thanks for the opinion but where do you even see GOTEN in this story. I take no offense to you thinking this story sucks cause I'm right along with ya but don't even insult me on the Dragonball Z facts! Anyway… on with the story. And I don't own anything

~~~~~

            Chi-Chi glanced at the watch on her wrist. Even though she was going behind her husband's back she wasn't quite ready for him to find out yet. She said her goodbyes to Danny, daydreaming as she walked to the capsule car and headed home. The drive was relaxing. She could only think about how much fun she had with Danny. How he made her heart tingle. But then she began to think about other things. Like how she was going to explain to her husband where she was. That was all over when she arrived in front of her home.

            Chi-Chi entered the house only to find it empty. "Where are they? Goku had better not have my son out there sparring at this time of night!" Chi-Chi fumed. "He's way too young to be out this late." She went around to her bedroom and changed her clothes. Then she put on her pjs and waited for her family to arrive.

~~~~

            Gohan and Bulma arrived at Yamcha's place (who knows where he really lives). "Chi-Chi is MISSING?" asked and astonished Yamcha. "Is this the same person we're talking about? The overly obsessed parent who never goes anywhere without notifying the family and making sure her son does his homework? You've gotta be kidding me!"

            "No we aren't, thank you very much. Gohan said that he and Goku arrived only to find Chi-Chi- gone. No note or anything," said Bulma.

            "Whoah, that's odd."

            "Yeah I know. We were wondering if you knew where she was but judging by your reaction I guess not." They all sat around the table in Yamcha's living room. No one knew where to start when suddenly someone arrived.

            "Hey guys!" screamed Goku. Everyone was in shock by the way he just teleported to that very spot. Goku noticed their faces and proceeded to explain. "I searched for your energy and found it and just used my instant transmission." With that said Goku flashed an extremely cheesy smile. "So…Gohan we might as well go home and wait for your mom."

            "Okay dad," Gohan said with slight hesitation. They then left Yamcha's house and flew towards their own. 

~~~~~~~~

            They arrived at home and found a surprising yet wonderful surprise. Chi-Chi was home and fully intact. Gohan rushed over to his mother with his arms outstretched. Goku just stood there and watched his family happily.

            "Mommy! I'm so glad to see you! Where'd you go?" Gohan asked.

            "Oh I just went out," Chi-Chi replied not really sure how to answer that. "But don't worry about me. It's way past your bedtime." She showed Gohan to his room and Goku tucked him in. Now she was left all alone and vulnerable to Goku's onslaught of oncoming questions.

            "So, um, Chi. Where were ya?" inquired Goku. "You didn't leave a note or anything. We were worried about you!" Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed of what she did. Goku's worried face showed her that her disappearance had a great effect on the family. She couldn't find the words to say that would ease the hurt that was in his voice.

            "Well, if you must know, Goku. I was out uh…practicing my um…FIGHTING TECHNIQUES!" Goku just stared at his wife, dumbfounded by her words. Then the silence was broken.

            "Chi! You were training! You haven't done that since Gohan was born! Why'd you start up again?"

            "Well, I was just thinking about how I used to train and I just kinda missed it. So I started again," Chi-Chi said hoping that Goku bought the lie she had just told. She was relived when she saw a smile spread across his face.

            "Can I train ya? It'd be really cool to have you train with me and Gohan!" Goku was jumping for joy at the thought of training with his wife. Chi-Chi on the other hand wasn't as excited. But she also knew how disappointed Goku would be and she didn't have the heart to do that to him. Chi-Chi realized then that she had gotten herself into a big problem. 

~~~~~~~

Okay I plan to put Yamcha in here like some great reviewer suggested but I've gotta roll with the story so he'll be up soon.


	5. Old Love Flares

I'm back! Yeah I don't know whether you find that good or bad but that's not really my problem, now is it? Well anyway I finally started writing again. Big time lapse for a person like me.

Well Yamcha is coming like I promised!

~~~~~~~~~~~

                It was 5 in the morning. The sun was waking from its slumber as it emerged from the clouds.  A little boy named Gohan lay in his bed still asleep.  Meanwhile his parents were outside.

                "Why are we up so early? We could've started later ya'know, whined Chi-Chi, "This is still qualified as sleeping hour."

                "Well Chi," Goku proceeded to explain, "When you get up in the morning when the sun is shining…" 

                'Blah, blah, and more blah' thought Chi-Chi. All she knew was she wasn't supposed to be up this early and she definitely wasn't in the mood to train. Matter of fact, she didn't want to train in the first place.  She decided that she had to get out of this. So she used her instincts. "Hey Goku. I bet you're hungry by now," Chi-Chi said fully attracting Goku's attention.  After saying those words they went into the house where Chi-Chi made breakfast for her forever hungry husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night…

                They trained hard with Chi-Chi throwing punches at his face and Goku blocking every one. Chi-Chi was furious by now because of the constant struggle to hit him. He was just too fast! The final shot was taken but Goku once again blocked. That was the end for her. Chi-Chi quit for the night! She went into the house with Goku trailing behind her. Gohan was already snoring away in his comfy little bed. 

                They entered their room and Chi-Chi headed straight for the bathroom. She was not one to smell foul. Goku on the other hand went directly to the bed. He sprawled out with the moonlight shining on his face through the open window. Goku waited for his wife to come out and when she didn't he assumed she was just messing with her hair or doing other feminine things. The breeze that was drifting in from the window slowly persuaded Goku's heavy eyelids to close as he fell into a deep sleep.

                Chi-Chi poked her head out of the bathroom to find her husband asleep. She smiled at her sleeping husband who, needless to say, looked adorable. Although Chi-Chi was upset about leaving Goku here by himself without notice of where she was going. But she could never tell him this. Chi-Chi no longer had the desire to leave Goku but she just wasn't in the mood for staying in the house tonight. So she put on some classy clothes and snuck out of the bedroom. As she exited the room she closed the door quietly after staring at the sleeping Goku for some time. After checking on Gohan she went to the capsule car and drove away from her home.

~~~~~~~~~

Okay yeah I said Yamcha BUT I just realized he's in the next chap. Sorry. Of course I can just go and erase what I said but nah I for some strange reason don't wanna.

Anyway… I don't really have the heart to make Chi-Chi cheat on Goku. But Yamcha will ruin everything. Yeah there's still drama. So the next chap should be out soon. When I'm not so sick.  See ya!


	6. The Surprise Meeting

I do NOT own DBZ.

Okay first my little shout out. To the one reviewer who actually reads this thing. I would put your name out there but you know, haha, you might try to kill me or something.

Well I took your advice and Yamcha's here. Really! This time he is. I don't think I'm gonna have Goku kill him. I might who knows. I just don't know how long I want this fic to be sooo……. Anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Chi-Chi arrived at the club ready to go. The lights were flashing and the music was pounding as she stepped inside. She just barely managed to get through the crowd of people that was barricading the door. She went over to the bar all the while hoping to see somewhat of a familiar face (hint, hint). Her newfound friend Danny was nowhere to be seen so she went over to the bar and took an empty seat.

            The bartender came over and asked her with a smirk, "May I get you anything beautiful?" 

            "Sure, I'd like a margarita (hell if I know what they really drink). The bartender turned around and fixed her drink with lightning speed and pushed it towards Chi-Chi. 

            "It's on the house." Chi-Chi smiled as thanks to the guy and turned around in her seat to scope out anyone potentially interesting to talk to. She noticed with some surprise a friend of hers by the name of Yamcha. He was sitting in a crowd of girls, flirting with every single one. She couldn't help but stare as her thoughts went off into what he was even doing here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

            All of a sudden Yamcha turned in her direction and noticed Chi-Chi and gave her a smile. Chi-Chi freaked! She didn't even think about the fact that he might tell Goku when all of a sudden it came to mind. Yamcha left his company and started towards her. The seat next to Chi-Chi was empty and Yamcha quickly made use of it.

            "So Chi. What are you doing here?" asked a flabbergasted Yamcha. All Chi-Chi had to do was hear the first sentence that came out of his mouth and she was pissed.

            "First off do not call me CHI! That is not for you to use. And secondly it is none of your business what I'm doing here!"

            "None of my business! My friend's wife is out here at a club probably without his notice and you have the nerve to say it none of my business!" replied a steaming Yamcha, "I think you should go home before I feel the undying need to tell an old friend of mine where you were." A gigantic smile crossed his lips as he thought he had won the fight. Chi-Chi on the other had had something else up her sleeve.

            "You can tell Goku, sure, but I'll make you a promise that I will tell Bulma about your little escapade over there with those women." Yamcha was beaten. He could only imagine Bulma's temper when she heard the news. She'd KILL him! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Okay the trouble with Yamcha starts next chap. I need some food so, ya know, I have absolutely no energy to type. 


	7. Yamcha's Onslaught

Okay I'm back. I ate and now I'm updating again. WHOO! Haha. Sugar hype.

Don't own but I wish I did.

~~~~~~~~~

            Yamcha agreed not to tell Goku on the terms that Chi-Chi didn't tell Bulma. They continued to hang out at the bar for a while just chatting. Both of them doing nothing but getting drunk in the process. After a long time, maybe two hours or so of just drinking and chatting they decided it was time to leave. 

            "So um Chi? Do you want me to drive you home since you're kinda, uh, drunk?" asked Yamcha slurring his words. Chi-Chi wasn't in much better condition when she answered. 

            "Sure. But didn't I tell you not to call me that," replied Chi-Chi about as drunk as can be. So Yamcha and Chi-Chi left the bar and went out to Yamcha's car. Yamcha went around to the passenger side an opened the door for Chi-Chi to slide in. Then he went around and let himself into the other door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The drive was eerily quiet. Yamcha was focused on driving without hitting anything and Chi-Chi was staring out the window trying to figure out where it was that they were going.

            "Um, Yamcha isn't my house in the other direction?"

            "Well yeah but I figured you might not be ready to go home yet so I decided to make a detour." Chi-Chi's thoughts came back to her when she heard those words. Her voice was clear and not a single slur was heard.

            "What are you talking about! I asked to be taken home not driven through the local woods!" Yamcha paid no attention to her but only kept driving. This only made Chi-Chi more hysterical. She grabbed the wheel out of Yamcha's hands and turned it sharply. The car careened towards a tree and crashed. 

            Chi-Chi looked out of the window in shock. She then looked over to Yamcha to see if he was okay. Sure enough he was fine but now he was very  pissed off. He looked at her with an evil grin and his face and moved towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi noticed his approach and opened the door and let herself out of the car. Yamcha was quick to follow. He caught up to Chi-Chi as she was running and grabbed her arm fully swinging her to meet him.

            Chi-Chi didn't appreciate that one bit and immediately punched him right in the face. The blow knocked Yamcha onto the ground at least three feet away. That training was starting to come in handy. Yamcha was recovering from the little incident and moving towards her yet again. Despite the fact that Chi-Chi was strong Yamcha was still stronger (I hate to do that to her but hey).

            Yamcha crushed her into a tree and tried to kiss her. Chi-Chi managed to avoid it but she couldn't stop the next one. Chi-Chi couldn't do anything. She was under Yamcha's control.

~~~~~~~~~

Cliffie! Gotta hate em. Well please review, flame, whatever. I don't care. Just do.


	8. Goku Awakes

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! Dun Dun Dun…

Thanks for reviewing: rebelchick445 and chichi4goku! Haha you guys keep this fic rolling.

*There is not going to be any detail on the whole raping part cause I just can't…let your imaginations run wild for that part*

I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goku tossed and turned as a terrible nightmare plagued his dreams. All he could think about was Chi-Chi in danger. It was like she was crying out for him to help her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Get off of me!" Chi-Chi screamed desperately. Yamcha ignored Chi-Chi's pleas and continued to search her body. Chi-Chi just tried with all of her might to get her pursuer off but with not avail. Yamcha wasn't leaving until he wanted to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            His eyes squinted hard to try to get the images out of his head. Sweat was everywhere on his body. With one last effort Goku was able to awaken from the horrible dream and come back into reality. He sat up in the bed quickly noticing that the other side was cold and empty. 

            His eyes scanned the room but didn't see Chi-Chi. Wondering where she could be he got out of the bed and exited the room. "Chi-Chi!" he called worriedly. She didn't answer like he hoped she would so he resorted to tracking her down himself. Through the bond they shared he was able to pinpoint her in a matter of seconds. 

            Goku went outside and powered up with his ki flaring in all directions. He located Chi-Chi again and flew off into that direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Chi-Chi lay on the ground as Yamcha moved closer. He started to take off her nice silky dress while Chi-Chi fought. Chi-Chi shivered as the cold air hit her body causing Yamcha to laugh. 

            "This is going to be fun, isn't it Chi-Chi? It would be even more fun if you just stop fidgeting and relax."

            "Relax! How do you expect me to relax! I'm about to be raped for goodness sakes!" yelled Chi-Chi with fury written all over her face.

            "Haha I guess you're right. Oh well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoops! Gotta go… Sorry, but I'll finish this later.


	9. Bye Bye

Yeah I'm back!  Okay let's see I can't exactly remember where I left off with the last chap and I'm too lazy to open the file so…. it might be a little weird. Haha sorry. 

 Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks again, and again, and again!

I don't own DBZ! That talented mind that you all should know does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku teleported to nearest area he could. His wife was in near hysterics and it was hard to get her exact location (~yeah I know it should be easier because of that but hey this is my fic~).  Goku ran as fast as he could in the direction in which she appeared to be in hoping at any moment to see his wife's face.  The sweat made itself clear as he exhausted his energy looking for Chi-Chi.  Running through many trees and receiving many cuts while he was at it he finally saw his wife. Instead of the relief he had expected when he saw her it did not come. Instead there was a feeling of pure terror as he saw Chi-Chi in the clutches of one of his childhood friends, Yamcha. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "So let's see. Do you think you could at least calm down a little! It would be easier for you, ya know." Yamcha chuckled. He continued his task of undressing Chi-Chi until he caught a glimpse of something that made his heart jump. "GOKU! What are you doing here? Hehehe," Yamcha laughed nervously. 

That was replied with a growl," Shouldn't it be more like, what are you doing to my wife!"

"Oh this," he said while pointing at the half clothed Chi-Chi," we were just playing a little game. Uh you know where you, um…yeah." He was quickly cut off by the glare that was given by Goku. Goku was no longer in shock of the incident but now in full-blown rage. He marched slowly towards Yamcha while Yamcha proceeded to move in the other direction.  Despite Yamcha's attempt he was no match for Goku's speed. 

"So," Goku growled, pulling Yamcha off the ground by his collar, "About this little "game". Do you suppose Chi-Chi liked it much?" Yamcha just hung there not daring to answer. "You don't want to answer me huh? Is that because you think I wouldn't like the answer and maybe hurt Mr. Yamcha?" he said with a slight laughter in his voice that was not only terrifying but you could tell that Goku was slowly starting to lose all coherent thought as his Saiyan instincts kicked in. Yamcha looked at his lifelong friend and could no longer see any resemblance to Goku. His face was contorted with anger and you could see a mixture of sadness along with rage in his eyes.

With no previous indication of what was about to happen Yamcha flew and collided with a nearby tree. His body landed a good two feet away and was quickly pounced on by Goku. Punches barricaded his face as he screamed in pain and disbelief. He couldn't believe that his friend would do this to him. Yeah he knew what he was doing to Chi-Chi was wrong but he at least thought Goku would cut him some slack. But now it seemed as if Goku wanted nothing more than to kill him. 

A hand was outstretched in front of Yamcha's face. At first Yamcha had no clue what Goku was doing but all at once it dawned on him. Goku was about to kill him! The ki grew bigger and brighter in front of his face. The last words Yamcha heard were "Now you can never do anything like that to my wife again. Bye-Bye," Goku said as Yamcha's eyes bulged in mock horror. Then with a flash of light Yamcha was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

See I finally did it. Yes I killed Yamcha. Sorry all you Yamcha fans but I don't necessarily like him. He drives me nuts! Okay I might update later this weekend if not then it'll be soon. Adios!  


	10. More Drama

Okay thanks for the reviews.  I really have no clue what to do for the next couple of chaps but I guess I'll work something out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku crawled towards his wife where she lay in a shamble. Softly he picked her up into his arms and teleported her back to their home. No words were spoken between them as they came into the bedroom. Goku gave Chi-Chi a bath, cleaned up her wounds, and placed her into bed. Then he joined her.

Silence was still creeping over them, as neither knew what to say. Chi-Chi took matters into her own hands and decided to tell the whole story to release all of the pressure that was inside of her heart.

"Goku?"

"Hmm"

"I guess your kinda wondering what happened tonight huh?" Goku slowly turned in the direction of his wife to answer her question. "Okay so I take that as a yes. Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you and I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. Hmm, I was really tired of how every day you would go out and train, come home and eat, and just go to sleep. I never got so much as a hello during those days. I needed to know that you cared Goku. You never showed me so I just assumed you didn't which now I realize was a terrible mistake. So I went out to a club one night to have a little fun and I guess release some stem and I wound up having a good time. Then Yamcha came along and offered to take me home, blah, blah, blah."

Goku heard nothing past the part where she assumed he didn't care. How could she ever think that? He loved her with all his heart and would do anything for her. But now he got the idea that he wasn't wanted. If Chi-Chi wanted to have someone else then she could because he was no longer going to stand for it. With that he got up and went out of the bedroom door. 

"Goku? Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked in shock. One moment she was sitting there explaining the incident and the next Goku is leaving. She got up and followed Goku and watched him leave the house. She saw no point in trying to persuade him to come back. He had every reason to do what he did, but then again so did she. Goku never showed he cared so why should he be upset when I go out and have some fun. "Humph." Chi-Chi walked back into her room trying to forget the whole night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay yeah I know short chap. I think it's about time I did my science fair instead of writing fanfics. My teacher is gonna kill me soon! 

So review if you wish.


	11. Will Daddy Come Back?

Okay thanks for the reviews. And especially to princess_pan! You don't know how much that means! Okay enough with the sap.

Akira Toriyama owns anything that relates to DBZ. Man I wish I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There she was lying in her bed thinking about tonight. How on earth could she go from being raped to losing her husband in one night? Now matter how hard he tried she couldn't find an answer despite the truth was right before her. Part of her knew she was to blame for this entire mess. Had it not been for her "adventures" Yamcha would still be alive, not that she thought that was all too great, and most importantly her husband would be there with her now.

The door to the master bedroom slowly opened letting a faint light into the room. There in the doorway stood the only son of this couple, Gohan. His eyes were round and filled to the brim with tears and Chi Chi knew from his stare that he heard everything. "Daddy's not coming back is he?" The tears finally escaped his eyes and trickled down his cheek with thoughts of his father on his mind. Nothing Chi Chi could do or say would make Gohan forgive her so she settled with trying to comfort her son. She beckoned for him to come to the bed, which he obliged to and laid down in her lap. There they sat wondering what was to become of the life before them.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku flew through the sky with the cold wind blowing his hair about his face and leaving him shivering. He didn't know why he left. Even after all she did he should've let her explain. He told himself over and over to just turn around and go back home, but something in his heart refused to let him. Instead it led him to his old trainer, Master Roshi's house.

"Grr, what do you want Goku? You interrupted my beauty sleep."

"Aww c'mon Roshi it's not like beauty sleep would help your condition anyway so could I come in." Master Roshi just stared at him with a scowl on his face as he opened the door.

"So what happened? Wife kicked ya out? C'mon spill the dirt. What'd ya do?"

"I didn't do anything. You could basically say I kicked my own self out." Goku took a seat on the couch and Roshi sat by him as Goku told his story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I know another short one but I seriously don't know what to do! I'm going to work on it. My ideas are coming back slowly but surely. 

Once again thanks for reviewing!


	12. Just A Matter Of Thinking

Hello…I finally decided to update. I've just been really busy with other things and didn't have time. So right here and now I'm updating this fic since it's been ages and I hope you enjoy. Pardon the fact that I'm still at a loss for ideas but just figured it's been delayed long enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dawn crept into the room despite Chi Chi's many attempts to prevent it. Beside her lay Gohan, who was sleeping away his fears for the moment in a peaceful solitude. Chi Chi knew she was wrong but just couldn't decide whether she should neglect her pride, which was telling her to let Goku come running back or to go with her heart and retrieve the man she loves. Right now her pride was winning the battle over her heart but she had another person to think of.

            Gohan.  He's just a little boy being exposed to such a terrible situation at that tender and vulnerable age. He wasn't ready to deal with the possibility that his parents may not get back together. All he wanted for his daddy to come home and for his mommy to want him there. Yet, Gohan might not get his wish. Due to the mere fact that neither of the parents wanted to be the one to give in to the other. They both had their pride and at the moment neither wanted to put that aside and look at the more important matter.

            So Chi Chi just lay there on the bed beside her son. The only thing she wanted right then was to be alone and to forget about all the horrible events. If only she hadn't betrayed her husband then maybe none of this would've happened. That was one fact that would not leave her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Get up you lazy bum. If you're going to stay in my humble abode then you might at least try to not DROOL all over the couch!" Master Roshi tried endlessly to push the tired Goku off the couch but it was failing miserably. Goku wasn't moving off of that couch until he wanted to.

            To be truthful, Goku wasn't even asleep. This was one of the rare occasions in his life where he was up early enough to experience the wonder they call morning. He just couldn't fall asleep. This wasn't his bed, he wasn't with his wife, and his son was not lying peacefully in the other room. Instead he was on a couch in an old perverted man's house. Something you would not call a fair tradeoff. 

            Goku reluctantly got off the couch when he felt the call of nature and his stomach rumble. Master Roshi was satisfied until he remembered the days when Goku used to live there. After waking up one of the first things Goku would do was raid the fridge for his "breakfast."  In order to prepare for the cyclone that was about to hit the kitchen Master Roshi went in and took his share and prepared the cleaning utensils.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, very boring chapter. Maybe even a restatement of the one before. Who knows? I was too lazy to actually read what I had written and I don't have the best of memories so this might be a little off. If it is I will fix that in time just not right now. Other stories to update.


	13. Wish him BACK?

I really did it! I UPDATED! Yea anywho on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goku sat at the table in Master Roshi's house with plates stacked up in front of his face like mountains. On the other side of that table was none other than the perverted old Roshi. Despite the fact that Goku was a student of his not too long ago he had forgotten how much food that boy could eat. Now with his refrigerator in a shamble, since Goku wasted no time in opening it managing to break the door off in the process, he was forced to remember. Trying to get his mind off of his ruined kitchen he decided to try to start some type of conversation with his past student.

            "So about what happened. I know right now this is nowhere near being one of your concerns but don't you think you should wish Yamcha back?" At the sound of that name Goku sat up straight and glared at Master Roshi.

            "Why should we wish him back? After what he caused I think other world is perfect for him. I personally think hell (or HFIL…I think that was what it was and if its not oh well) would be better." Goku looked on at his teacher waiting for a reply. Master Roshi was puzzled though. He could understand exactly the point Goku had made but he also felt that everyone deserved a second chance no matter the crime.

            "Look Goku. We all know that Yamcha isn't the best person out there but even that scumbag deserves another chance. I mean shoot. I don't quite blame him. Chi Chi there all alone…hmm…" Master Roshi went off into his own little perverted thoughts until he saw the look coming across the table. Even though he knew Roshi was disgusting Goku never thought he would say such a thing at a time like this.

            "So your saying that I should wish the man that tried to rape my wife back to life?" Master Roshi only nodded his head while Goku left the room to consider this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Mommy, can we go look for Daddy now?" Gohan was sitting in the corner on the floor of the kitchen while Chi Chi prepared breakfast. His eyes made it virtually impossible to deny him anything the way they were filled with tears and wide and bright. Somehow Chi Chi managed to ignore that look and softy denied her child that luxury. Just as she had expected Gohan was not able to accept that answer and left the room leaving tears on the hardwood floor. Seeing her child affected like that had such an impact on her that she dropped the pan she was using back on the stove as tears spilled down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma sat in her room at Capsule Corp listening to the news of what had happened. She was astonished that Yamcha would do such a thing, but she couldn't help but feel rage against her best friend Goku for murdering him. Master Roshi had just informed her of the news via the phone and she was not taking the news quite well. Of course they had to wish Yamcha back! She didn't realize how much she loved him until he was gone. Even after all he had done her love for him still burned strong and she wasn't going to stop until Yamcha was back which meant a trip to Namek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay I was starting to feel bad I killed off Yamcha so lets see what happens with this. I'm in the mood to write so I'll be updating very soon. You never really know much you miss writing until you don't do it for a couple of months. NISHA'S BACK! Hahaha see ya and review please.


	14. Realizing The Mistakes

First off let me apologize. I know I said I would update like two months ago. Well, I didn't due to certain reasons...But here it is. If you are still interested anyways. As for bringing Yamcha back in the story I realized that if I had just killed him all of a sudden wouldn't Bulma be kinda ticked?!?! I mean that was kinda her boyfriend. So he's going to be here for a while. But I don't intend on wishing the evil dumbutt back. I really couldn't stand him ever since DB...

So as you know. I don't own anything but this story. I'm not making any kind of money off of it and I don't want to be sued. Make sure you guys have that perfectly clear. DO NOT SUE ME! HAHAHA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan!", ChiChi yelled throughout the Son household. She received no answer and decided to look for him herself. First things first she checked the room belonging to the little boy and believe it or not but that was exactly where he was. Instead of what she had expected which was a crying Gohan she found a sleeping one with his head softly resting in the oversized pillow of his bed. 

ChiChi had not actually come to check on the wellbeing of Gohan but to tell him that they were finally going to look for Goku. Now she realized that that would have to wait because she didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping son. (A/N: You know how cute Gohan is!!! Who would want to wake up that sleeping cutie pie...*makes stupid aww noises*) During the passing time ChiChi had come to realize the horrible mistake that she had made. Not only did she lose her husbands trust that night but she also let her pride get in the way of going after the only man she ever loved. 

Right now she wanted more than anything to have her husband back and have him walk through the door with his clothes half intact talking about the current spar and how hungry he was. Most of all ChiChi wanted to see his bright and everlasting smile that could only be possessed by her husband, her Goku. No longer being able to stand the thought of not having him around ChiChi frantically pulled the covers off of Gohan and startled him awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma rummaged through the many hallways of the Capsule Corp. looking for one of her most prized possessions. One of these being the dragon radar while the other was a set of her new and remodeled dino caps (a/n: I prefer the other Japanese name but I can't remember it for anything right now.) Bulma was determined to bring back the man she loved more than anything else...She wanted her Yamcha. (*barf*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"That's it Master Roshi! Personally I don't give a care about anything you said pertaining to Yamcha! That whole forgive and forget thing is nothing but crap! How can I possibly just forget everything that he did, and forget that because of him my wife and I are no longer speaking! He ruined everything I ever had and there is NO way that you will get any help for me when it comes to reviving that dumbshit." Goku looked on at Roshi with rage traveling across his face in torrents as he thought about the fact that in mere days Yamcha may be back on this planet.

Goku was still at Master Roshi's house instead of where he belonged. He wanted more than anything to go home and be with his wife and son once more but desire alone could not take him home. He had to be wanted there and that was one thing he was not sure of. The way ChiChi had acted made it seem as though she didn't care if he ever came back, but little did he know that she was currently on her way to retrieve him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan! Get dressed this instant!" ChiChi barked at the little boy. Gohan continued to sit in his same spot while his mother stared at him with tears in her eyes. Not only was he scared for his mother but he was scared for his life. ChiChi was literally scary looking. Her hair was in disarray as she went scurrying about, her voice was cracking as she yelled, and tears flowed down her face in waves. She was finally on her way to finding her Goku and completing the gaping hole in her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay...I am finally on the way to getting to the end of this story...I'm making it. I can do it! This time I will refrain from making empty promises about updating. I will try but I have so many other things to do. Right now I am supposed to be reading a friend's fic but I got so caught up in writing my own. So I'm not going to bother to proofread this so if you see any mistakes...ooops....

Oh yea...thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys.

-Nisha


	15. Chasing Lost Love

I really wanna thank all you guys for sticking with me during all this mess...I know I need to start paying more attention to this fic more than I do but argh I just don't have the time to get on the comp and write it up. But I'm happy to say I have it all written out in a composition book...shows how much I pay attention in class!!

But nope...didn't forget who you were Chichi4goku. I forget no one...it's always the other way around.

I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car was packed with books, clothes, and food to last for at least a week. This was definitely the work of the always prepared ChiChi. In the car was Gohan who was crushed between a stack of books and the car door. "Mom couldn't I just have taken Nimbus?" Gohan whined from his position to his mother outside the vehicle.

"NO!" She screamed as she shoved her way into the car and also succeeding in pushing the mountain of books onto her son. "We are doing this together! For all I know you might get lost out there or eaten or even kidnapped by some crazy nut!" ChiChi mentally shuddered at the thought as she tried to get the car in drive, which was almost impossible due to all the crap in the way. 

Gohan, on the other hand, just stared at his mother through the chemistry book that was on his head and partially blocking his view. ChiChi managed to get the car started and they pulled off in the direction of the first place that came into her mind which was none other than good 'ol Master Roshi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll be right back Roshi, gotta take a leak."(A/N: Goku never did have any kind of home training) Goku said while getting off the couch and heading towards the bathroom. Roshi hardly paid any attention to him, as he was deeply engrossed in his porno mags.

Fifteen minutes later Roshi looked up from his magazine when he finally realized that Goku was gone. Seeing that he was not paying a lick of attention when Goku was talking he had no clue where he was. He teetered around the corner and just happened to see that bathroom light from under the door. It all came back to him as he remembered some blurb Goku had said about having to use the bathroom and laughed realizing that he had been in there for at least 15 min! Roshi's laughter was short lived as he heard a knock at the door and went to go see who it was.

Roshi made it to the door and was just about to open it when it was kicked right into his face. "Where is he! GOKU! ROSHI!" That was none other than ChiChi screaming at the top of her lungs with Gohan behind her who was attempting to shrink out of existence from embarrassment. ChiChi finally moved away from the door after minutes of staring around the room with her eyes bugging out of her head and seeing nothing. "ROSHI! I AT LEAST KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" 

The door slowly started to move away from the wall and an old man with a doorknob print in his face emerged. "I'm right here" ChiChi turned around so fast hoping it was Goku and looked only to see "old mister dirty man"

"Oh it's just you." ChiChi sighed and went to the door and pushed it right back into Master Roshi's face. She was starting to loose hope that Goku was even here and sadness was sweeping over her. "Goku...Where are you?" She pleaded to the room "Please if you are in here just come and let me explain everything. Just give me another chance." Much to her disappointment there was no reply. Goku was too busy sleeping on the toilet to notice a thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have tons more to this chap but Ima cut it short cuz my arms are killing me. Flute practice did it...Hopefully I will post the rest of it soon. I want to but you know me, I say one thing and do another. 

BTW...am I the only one who thinks this sounds like a horrible corny soap opera thing?? I do...Gee


End file.
